Resident Evil: Disclosure
by Devil Doll
Summary: Read and Review! Part 2 up!!
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: Disclosure  
By Devil Doll   
  
Part 1  
  
It's nighttime in the city of Raccoon City, around midnight.While most people have adjourned to bed, two people (a man and a woman) stroll down the grassy hills of Raccoon Forest. The man looks a little muscular and tall in appearance but somewhat thin and wiry. The woman is about a head's length shorter than the man is. The two lovers hiked through the grass as they moved along.  
  
"Kevin..." said the woman. "I... I..."   
  
"Don't worry Philece..." he replied, "I know..."   
  
The two drew closer, hugging each other as the young man known as kevin brought his face down towards his girlfriend's. The girl closed her eyes, her face reddening in expectation as they both kissed in the moon light when...  
  
"Did you hear that?" said Philece hearing something.  
  
"Hear what?" said Kevin hearing nothing.   
  
"I thought I heard someone in pain." said Philece. "Do you think we should work?"  
  
"Sure!" said Kevin as they ran to the source of the voice. When they make it, they saw a person on the ground ozzing with blood. "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
Suddenly the person got up and attacked him by bitting part of his leg off.   
  
"Sonofafucking bitch!" said Kevin as he fell to ground blacking out.  
  
"Ohmygod!!" screamed Philece as the the person started eating away at Kevin. Then Philece heard something behind her. She turned around to see it was insideout bulldog. "Nice doggy!" said Philece nervously as the bulldog attacked her as well.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part 2

Resident Evil: Disclosure (Side-Story to "Adventures of James and Redmon")  
By Devil Doll   
  
Part 2  
  
Four Days Later  
  
As the first telephone ring blares into the bedroom of James A. Romero, the still unconscious body hasn't registered the machine's existence. It wasn't until the fourth time that the annoying sound is made that the brain decides the stimulus must end.  
  
Barely reaching a conscious level, the body rolls onto its back, causing the right hand to limply flop onto the telephone. After a couple more rings, the hand picks up the receiver and brings it to lips cover with a crust of dry spit.  
  
"Romero here," the words barely audible over the phone.  
  
"Sorry to get you out of bed," informs Brian Irons. "But there is an investigation that requires someone with your and your friends expertise."  
  
"Sir, its 3:00 in the fucking morning. Even the bad guys know when its time to sleep." said James makng it sound like a joke.  
  
"Not where you are going," replies Brian. Jame's eyelids flip open as his light blue eyes sharpen with curiosity. "Where would that be?"  
  
"Raccoon Forest," answerd Brian.  
  
"Isn't that where two teenagers were attacked and eaten?" said James.  
  
"Yes." said Brian.  
  
"I don't know," replied James.  
  
"Don't worry, you and your friends will be helped by the Bravo Team." sid Brain.  
  
"And who will lead this mission?" asked James.  
  
"Captain Albert Wesker."  
  
"Albert Wesker, huh." said James. "What time should I come in?"  
  
"At 4:30." said Brian as both him and James hanged up the plone.   
  
"Who was that?" said his three digimon friends. "It was Brian Irons." said James. "He wents us at Raccoon City Police Department at 4:30."  
  
"Why?" said the female fox digimon known as Renamon.   
  
"Because he wants us to check out Raccoon Forest with the help of the Bravo Team."  
  
"Cool!" said the rabbit-eared Digimon known as Terriermon.   
  
"Shut up, Terriermon." said the red dragon digimon known as Redmon.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Comments? Ideas? Questions? send them to kevinaguayo84@verizonmail.com or review this part. 


	3. Part 3

Resident Evil: Disclosure (Side-Story to "Adventures of James and Redmon")  
By Devil Doll   
  
Part 2  
  
Raccoon City Police Department, Raccoon City, Colorado  
4:33 PM  
  
James walked into the Police Department and want to the front desk dressed in blue jeans and a black T-shirt underneath a black trench coat, behind him were Renamon, Redmon, and Terriermon. After checking in they headed down the halls to the S.T.A.R.S office which was on the second floor. Jill Valentine stood outside the office and greeted James.  
  
"Hi, James." said Jill shaking his hand.   
  
"Hi, Jill." said James.   
  
"Hi, James." said a voice from behind him. He turns around to see his best friend, Chris Redfield.  
  
"Hi, Chris. How's your sister, Claire?" said James. He knew Jill had a thing for Chris Redfield while she knew James had a thing for Claire Redfield but didn't say anything about it.  
  
"She's doing find." said Chris.  
  
"Hi, Chris." said Renamon, Redmon, and Terriermon.  
  
"Hi guys." said Chris.  
  
"Oh, do you know when we leave?" said James remembing why he amd his friend came in the frist place.  
  
"You mean your going to Raccoon Forest with us?" said Jill.  
  
"Yea." said James. "So who else is coming?"  
  
"Bradley, Barry, Enrico, and Kenneth." said Chris. "What about Rebecca Chambers?" said Terriermon with hearts in his eyes. Redmon had always told him that it will never work with him and Rebecca because she was human Terriermon was a digimon.  
  
"Her also." said Chris.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Comments? Ideas? Questions? send them to kevinaguayo84@verizonmail.com or review this part. 


End file.
